Big Trouble Little Zombie
Big Trouble Little Zombie is a Pool Mini-game not unlike a longer version of the Adventure Mode level 3-5. The zombies are reduced in size and retain only a quarter of their difficulty, but retain higher numbers and speed. This level is replaced with Heat Wave in DS and DSiWare versions of the game. Icons Little iOS.png|iPad Icon Little PC.png|PC Icon Little XBox.png|XBox Live Arcade Icon Plants *Peashooter *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Lily Pad Zombies *Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Football Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zombie Yeti (rare, doesn't drop diamonds) Strategy Use the Cherry Bombs to get rid of large clumps of Zombies as you set up Peashooters in every lane. Use Wall-nuts on land where necessary and in the Pool to lure out Snorkel Zombie, and save up your Cherry Bombs for waves and large clumps of zombies. It is recommended that you save at least two for emergency situations due to the numbers of zombies. thumb|right|300px|Video of a good game of Big Trouble Little Zombie. Zombie/Snorkel Zombie/Flag Zombie : 3 peas/1 columnpoint Conehead Zombie: 7 peas/2 columnpoints Football Zombie: 20 peas/12 columnpoints Zombie Yeti: 12 peas/6 columnpoints, will run away after the 3rd square Gallery Small_zombotany_zombies.png|small zombotany zombies. TinyZombotany.jpg TinyZomboss.jpg TinyBobsled.jpg TinyNimble.jpg TinyPogo.jpg tinyBalloon.jpg tinyBungee.jpg BTLZ.JPG|By Someone456 Trivia * Since the zombies have a quarter of their regular toughness, a pea against a small zombie is equivalent to a melon against normal zombies (excluding the splash damage). * The Achievement Explodonator can still be achieved in this mini game. ** However, it is possible to unlock the achievement on the iPod version by accident. * Contrary to popular belief, the zombies take a little less time to eat your plants. * In the DS version, the Mini-Game was replaced by Heat Wave, because it makes it extremely hard for players to see zombies on this Mini-game due to the size of the DS screen. * In the XBLA, PS3, Mac, and PC version, if a zombie's voice is heard, it will be high-pitched. * The zombies' size does not affect their hitbox. Due to this, Peashooters can still hit them. ** This is easier shown by little Zomboni (only seen in this minigame by hacks or savefile editing), which crushes plants before it gets to them, as the full-size Zomboni is wider than the little-sized image. *The little zombies are the success of Dr. Zomboss's shrinking experiments. *It is odd that Dr. Zomboss's shrinking experiment is shown in the DS trailer, butthumb|300px|Strategy for the Big Trouble Little Zombie. the Mini-game isn't in the game. *In the Spanish version this minigame is called "Pequeños pero Matones" ("Small but Tough"). *When planting Cherry Bombs, it is recommended that they get planted on the two land lanes adjacent to the pool. The explosion will not reach the pool of they are planted in the top or bottom lanes. See Also *Mini-games *Adventure Mode *Heat Wave Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:PS3 Mini-games Category:Pool Category:Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games with 3 flags